Empty Sky
by velvetregulus
Summary: Songfic! Series Sirius discovers that Wormtail is still alive and resolves to escape and set right that errors of the past. Non AU, PoA-centered, but from Sirius perspective. Slash is only *implied* at the moment.


-1**I'm not a rat to be spat on locked up in this room  
Those bars that look towards the sun at night look towards the moon  
Everyday the swallows play in the clouds of love  
Make me wish that I had wings take me high above**

Ever since Sirius had caught sight of the discarded cover of the _Daily Prophet_ life had ceased to be the same. A happy wizarding family, Molly and Arthur's family, had taken a tour of Egypt. They had seen pyramids, mummy's, sunsets, and sunrises. They had even brought one of their younger children's pets along: a rat. A common Ireland rat to the passing eye, an old friend and now enemy to others, Sirius knew, even if he was alone in his knowledge. A fat, aging rat that had scurried along his innermost thoughts like the disease carrying vermin that it was; bringing doubt, depression, sadness, and rage to Sirius small four walls: The prison around him, now, and the prison in his mind which trapped him even more. The rat that had extinguished his nearly ever hope in life and had cost him almost every friend that he had ever had. To think Wormtail was running free. Suffice it to say that he trapped in his small, furry body, but he was still free from _this place _nonetheless. _Murderer_, he sneered scornfully in his mind. _You belong here Wormtail, not me._

**And I looked high and saw the empty sky  
If I could only, I could only fly  
I'd drift with them in endless space  
But no man flies from this place**

Sirius looked up through the fan iron bars that trapped him. The dementor's were not patrolling this corridor now, but they would be soon. They would come back, they would try to feed off of his soul, and then they would leave again. It was always the same. _I will escape_, Sirius thought plainly, but with resolve. _I will escape and be free. _

**At night I lay upon my bench and stare towards the stars  
The cold night air comes creeping in and home seems oh so far**

_I will escape, even if I have to die to take down that traitorous rat it would be better then spending all eternity here, in this hell. Even if I die, I will die knowing James and Lily are avenged, and that my life will be avenged with them._

**  
If only I could swing upon those twinkling dots above  
I'd look down from the heavens upon the ones I love**

Sirius felt, rather than saw, the full moon through the layers of steel and concrete that comprised Azkaban. The animal in him, Padfoot, knew it was the full moon, and longed to run; to run like they had once run with their friends while at school. Sirius would not admit it to himself, but he knew deep down that if he could, he would wish his life back to one of those bright, shiny moons. With the scent of the forest, and of friends, all around him. To Remus beside him, James on Remus' left, and even Peter, dashing through the bushes and around their legs. For one moment to have Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs run along the moons together.

**Just send up my love ain't seen nothing but tears  
Now I've got myself in this room for years  
I don't see no one, I never see anyone**

With a shiver, Sirius knew it would never be so again. That no amount of wishing or dreaming would return that freedom, or those feelings of kinship to his tired body now. He wondered where Remus was now? His lover with the furry little problem. Was he running some forest now, with some new lover? Did he find a pack he could call home? Had the years been better to him then they had to Sirius? Did his dear Moony ever think of him, late at night, or on the moons, and sigh, and wonder if Sirius still thought of him? Could love ever grow old?

**And I looked high and saw the empty sky  
If I could only, I could only fly  
**

_No, true love never grows old. I will find a way. I will escape. I will kill Peter. I will find Moony. I will live. I will be free again._


End file.
